<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's 2020, Drop the Gender Norms by LadyoftheRhine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318130">It's 2020, Drop the Gender Norms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheRhine/pseuds/LadyoftheRhine'>LadyoftheRhine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Dadza, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I felt a little evil writing this, I needed more dadza man, LGBTQ Themes, OC is a minor mention, Technoblade is gonna go big brother mode, Tubbo is so freaking innocent, Tubbo needs a hug, Worth It, eret i stan you, haha tags go brr, like a sentence, me? projecting? never, minor drug use mention, non-binary Tubbo, this fic brought to you by eret in a dress, update: more than a sentence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheRhine/pseuds/LadyoftheRhine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo goes to school in a dress.</p><p>It goes as well as expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tubbo Goes to School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YOU CAN'T MAKE ME PROOFREAD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo felt their heart pumping with what they could only assume was pride. Sure, they had gotten a few stares, and yeah, maybe they got some not so nice comments, but hey, they were <em>finally </em>wearing a dress!</p><p>Okay, maybe they were a little bit nervous, but they were mostly proud of their decision.</p><p>The dress went to their ankles, and Tubbo watched little sequins cover the chest of the green dress. It was a little loose for their comfort, but they do not expect everything to fit their body type immediately. Overall, they were happy with the spaghetti strap dress.</p><p>So here Tubbo was, standing in a secluded bathroom and admiring themself when a group of three boys walked in. They did not know the kids too well, only that the kids seemed disgruntled. Tubbo could feel the anxiety twirl itself into their heart as the boys locked their eyes onto the small form. Tubbo knew they were not exactly the biggest kid around, so being approached by three kids that easily have five inches on them is nerve-wracking, to say the least.</p><p>"You lose a bet or something?" how kind of them to give Tubbo a chance to escape the situation.</p><p>It is a true shame that Tubbo never backs down from their beliefs. It was something Tommy instilled into them a long while ago.</p><p>
  <em>"Never forget what you believe in, and never let anybody take that away from you."</em>
</p><p>"Nope!" pain pulses straight from their heart as adrenaline takes a hold of their body. "I really like this dress, it's brand new!"</p><p>They were far too close for Tubbo to feel safe. They want to dart out the door and find comfort in the classroom, where nobody does anything in front of the teachers.</p><p>"I even had my brothers help me pick it out!"  they did their best to mask the tremble in their fingertips; all they could do was hope talking would buy them enough time for somebody to walk in and intervene. "I thought I wanted a blue one at first, but then Tommy found me a really cute green one! Man, my brother's just the best, isn't he? I'm really lucky to have him."</p><p>"Your brother picked this out?" Tubbo foolishly believed that their talking was working on the boys.</p><p>"Yeah! It's really cute, huh?"</p><p>The second Tubbo saw a hand move towards them, they just closed their eye and accepted what was coming.</p><p>"Hey, boys," they could not take a single breath as the dark fingers wrapped around his thin neck. "Mind showing me what we do to <em>faggots </em>like him?"</p><p>They wanted to stop them. The language was not right, they are <em>not </em>a <em>he. </em>They left that person a long time ago. Toby is not here anymore, just Tubbo.</p><p>A desperate sob escapes the young kid as the boy before them encaptures their throat with both hands. They need air, but as the other two boys ready their fists, they know it would be a waste of time to even try to fight back. What feels scarier is their coordinated effort and lack of communication. They have either planned this before, or they have done it enough to know what to do without words. Maybe with Tubbo, it is a mix of both.</p><p>The first punch makes them feel weak.</p><p>The second punch makes them feel shame.</p><p>By the third punch, they see spots surround the cruel boy crushing their windpipe.</p><p>Ringing overtakes the silence in Tubbo's mind.</p><p>They see faint movement behind the boys, but the figure then disappears entirely from Tubbo's vision as black edges into their vision.</p><p>A cold sensation enters Tubbo's throat as they feel contact all over their body. Their mind is so dull that it is a few moments before they realize they are on the ground and breathing again.</p><p>Coughing is all they can hear as Tubbo's senses return to their body. The pain is overwhelming their body as yelling surrounds them.</p><p>"..bo?" a voice cuts through the white noise and coughing. "Tubbo!"</p><p>They turn their head to see their brother with one of his eyes sealed shut in pain. His knuckles are busted open, but he seems more concerned by the person in front of him.</p><p>"Hey," Tommy's hands grasp at Tubbo's forearms as he pulls them to their feet. "You alright, big man?"</p><p>Tubbo looks down at themself, their poor dress is left in tatters; it is not even decent enough to cover their intimate parts.</p><p>"I've got some spare clothes," Tommy slings off his backpack. "It's not a dress, but it's something other than being naked."</p><p>They hate this feeling inside their bones as the masculine clothes slide over their body.</p><p>"Come on," Tommy takes his sibling's hand. "Dad's gonna check you out. He knows medical stuff like this."</p><p> </p><p>The two siblings got home an hour ago, but Tubbo has still refused to say a word. Phil has cleaned up Tommy's knuckles - only after he looked at Tubbo's throat under the threat of death by Tommy - and now he was making supper for his boys to eat.</p><p>"Tubbo," Wilbur places his hand on his younger sibling's shoulder. "Techno'll be home soon."</p><p>Tubbo nods, but inside, they feel horrified. The second Techno walks in and sees this mess, he will be so disappointed. Tubbo does not want to face him and see Techno's face fall with shame.</p><p>An arm squeezes Tubbo's shoulders in a comforting manner. Tommy sports a shiner on his eye that makes him simultaneously look like a kid and an adult. Somehow, the bruise decorating his eye makes Tubbo feel better; they feel like they are worth fighting for.</p><p>Wet stains form on their cheeks as their tears fall. Tubbo feels so loved by the people around them, yet so despised by the strangers who do not know him. Tommy pulls them into his lap and holds them close. The intimate gesture was all Tubbo needed to break down and cry. Their hands snatched at the back of Tommy's shirt as their head was gently pressed into his chest. Wilbur sat next to the two and wrapped his arms around them both. He loves them both so, so much. Seeing Tubbo break down like this is heartbreaking.</p><p>"I love you guys," Tubbo's voice is hoarse and shaky in between their sobs. "I love you so, so much."</p><p>"We love you, too," Tommy whispers; he will <em>not </em>let his pride get in the way of his love for his sibling.</p><p>"We've got your back, Tubbo." Wilbur gently lets his fingers bury themselves in Tubbo's hair. "We're so proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>In the kitchen, Phil is leaning against the walls with a hand locked over his mouth. His boys were doing his job and taking care of each other like it was second nature. Tears cloud up his vision as he listens to Wilbur and Tommy compliment Tubbo. He was so, <em>so </em>proud of his kids.</p><p>The back door opens up quietly, causing Phil to wipe away his eyes and lock away that moment of vulnerability.</p><p>A teen with pink hair walks into the kitchen. He glances at the living room, then at his father. He places a finger over his mouth, a request for silence.</p><p>"Dad," Techno's voice is kept low to avoid alerting his siblings of his presence.</p><p>"Techno," Phil does the same. "What are you planning?"</p><p>"Nothing that you need to know in case the feds get involved."</p><p>"The feds? Techno?"</p><p>"I need to talk to Tommy, and I need to know <strong><em>who hurt Tubbo."</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Evening Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are many things Techno is willing to forgive and forget.</p><p>This is not one of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You asked for it, you got it!</p><p>Also still not proofreading screw you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno was walking down the street and watching the sunset on the edge of the world; the edge of the world being where the road ends from his vision, of course. He had gotten all that he needed from Tommy once Tubbo ate and fell asleep. Phil knew what he was planning, but the man didn't try to stop him. Wilbur wanted to come, but Techno had him stay to protect Tubbo. The kid needed his family.</p><p>And Techno needed to take care of some business.</p><p>Three boys, a white guy with a hoodie, a black teen with a buzzcut, and somebody else that Tommy wasn't able to see. The coward darted off before Tommy could nail them as they deserved. But that doesn't matter too terribly much seeing as Techno already has their location discovered.</p><p>Here's the thing about Techno. He's got connections all over town. At only 19 years of age, he's already made a name for himself as the kid people go to when they want stuff done. He knew how to find people, and he knew who to talk to if he didn't.</p><p>Thankfully, though, these kids will be easy to spot, especially since Tommy had the opportunity to rough them up and leave some identifying markings on them.</p><p>"I can find them," he tightens the little sheath for his knife. "And I'll speak a language only they understand."</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long at all, really. All Techno had to do was go to wherever the "cool kids" smoke weed and whatnot. The back of the school, of course, was the chosen location for these events.</p><p>The second he walked in on the kids' gettogether, most of them had scattered. Thankfully, the three he wants stay put. They seem nonchalant about his presence despite his fame, but Techno isn't bothered because he knows he's got them by the balls. They don't know that Techno is Tubbo's brother.</p><p>"Yo," Techno locks eyes with the one speaking, who turns out to be the white guy with the hoodie. "You want a hit?"</p><p>"Sure," as if Techno would pass up the opportunity to ruin something of theirs. "Bring it 'ere."</p><p>The blunt's passed to him, and Techno takes a moment to stare at the joint with disapproval. Mistaking his glare for admiration, one of the boys snickers at the extended silence.</p><p>"Your first time or something?" the kid claps Techno on the back, which causes Techno to snap the stick in anger. "Hey! That stuff's expensive!"</p><p>"It's cheap garbage," he drops it on the ground and stomps it. "Dry and gone within two puffs. A waste of money."</p><p>"What's your problem?!"</p><p>All of the kids have gotten up by now to Techno's amusement. The scrawny brats shouldn't have been able to even lay a hand on Tubbo, but the kid's too nice for his own good sometimes. On one hand, Tubbo just went through something no kid should ever have to go through, but on the other hand, Techno doesn't want his brother to have to be vigilant all the time.</p><p>The first thing to protect him is getting rid of these three kids in front of him.</p><p>"Mind telling me my name?" the kids just stare at him, which only serves to annoy him. "What? You deaf or something?"</p><p>"You're that Technoblade guy," Techno stares at them. "So what? No need to come in and screw with our weed!"</p><p>"Listen, you know <em>exactly </em>who I am through my little sibling. You ever heard of a kid named Tubbo?"</p><p>"Tubbo? The queer? He comes to school wearing a dress!"</p><p>Techno leans forward and swings his foot towards one of the teens; the boy's jaw dislocates from the force of it, as he hits the ground rather quickly. He wasn't that important, anyway, he's not the <em>real </em>one Techno wants to talk to. A little scratch under the eye tells Techno that he didn't get the worst of the beating from Tommy, which means he's not the one that strangled poor Tubbo.</p><p>"Heh, headshot," he ignores the yelling of the kid as he stares onward. "Mind explaining what you're doing bullying and misgendering that kid? My <em>sibling?"</em></p><p>"How were we supposed to know he was your brother?!" At this point, Techno's had enough.</p><p>The closest kid is the first to go, as Tommy described him as the brat that stayed on the sidelines; he couldn't get a hit in, but Techno can assume that this kid is guilty. After all, a nice fist to the nuts never hurt anybody, at least that's what Techno tells himself. Once the child drops, Techno grabs the main culprit and shoves him to the wall. Scratches on the cheek, a bite mark on the neck; yep, that's who Techno needs. His left hand pinches the boy's windpipe while his right hand snatches up a knife.</p><p>"Let me get one thing straight." He listens to the teen's gagging as the boy's hands fly to his wrist. "Tubbo is a <em>they, </em>not a he, not a she, and not an <em>it."</em></p><p>He listens to the stuttering of his victim in glee; Techno's knife is grazing his neck gently, which causes the boy to freeze in place.</p><p>"<em>They </em>are a sweet kid who didn't deserve what you did."</p><p>He places the end of the blade under his jaw and presses it into a space between the bone and neck. A tear slips from the teen's eye as Techno grins.</p><p>"Tubbo's not gonna come to school and see your face. You don't get near them, you don't talk to them, and you don't talk <em>about </em>them, either."</p><p>A ruby droplet dribbles down the kid's neck; Techno removes the edge of the blade and cuts his cheek. Nothing too much, but it'll scar over and serve the purpose Techno requires; a warning to them and anyone else. Tubbo is <em>his </em>little sibling, and if anybody else has a problem with it, they'll just have to talk to Techno.</p><p>"So," he plays with his knife, almost feeling half-tempted to drive it through the teen's skull. "So, you leave Tubbo alone, and I let you live. Capiche?"</p><p>The kid is let go despite the lack of response; Techno smiles as the kid's hands fly to his throat. The red on his hands makes him panic, even after his friends come to "rescue" him.</p><p>"Later, nerds."</p><p> </p><p>A figure walks down the road while dialing a number. Three rings sound out before the person on the other end answers.</p><p>"Hey, Auburn? I need some help getting rid of some evidence."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Tommy intentionally marked the kids so Techno knew who to come after.</p><p>I don't think there was as much violence as there could have been, but I didn't want to glorify it, either.</p><p> </p><p>Auburn is an OC of my friend, Enexium! Here's their Tumblr - https://enexium.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>